Vickers
The Vickers Mk VI support tank was the British infantryman's best friend in combat. With its twin 12.7 and 7.62 mm machine-guns but lacking an anti-tank gun, it was still the best anti-infantry weapon of the British arsenal. While it is immediately deployable from the Barracks for the cost of a a single infantry platoon, its very light armor is a serious drawback. Nevertheless, the armor is enough to make the Mk VI invulnerable to enemy machine-gun and light artillery fire. On the front, that was still an advantage. History The 'Vickers' Tank, Light, Mk. VI (Mark Six) was, as its title suggests, the sixth in a line of light tanks built by Vickers-Armstrongs for the British Army during the Inter-War Period. (The time between 1919 and 1939, or between The Great War and World War II) The company had achieved a degree of standardization with the previous five models, and the Mk. VI was identical in all but a few respects. The turret, which was expanded on the Mk. V to allow for a three-man crew to operate the tank, was further expanded in the rear to make room for a wireless set (radio). Its weight was increased to 10,800 pounds (4,900 kilos) Though this made it heavier than its predecessors, the added weight actually improved the Mk. VI's handling, and an 88 horsepower (66 kW) engine was added to bring its speed up to around 35 mph (56 km/h) Even with its new Horstmann coil-spring suspension, which was both durable and reliable, the Vickers Mk. VI had a tendency to pitch quite violently on rough terrain due to its relatively short width, which made the Gunner's job much more difficult while on the move. A Mk VI crew consisted of a driver, gunner and commander who also acted as the radio operator, and were protected by armor between 4 millimetres (0.16 in) and 14 millimetres (0.55 in) in thickness. The light armor could resist rifle and machine gun bullets, and its armament consisted of one water-cooled .303-inch and one .50-inch Vickers machine gun. The Vickers ultralight tank platform became the basis for the Soviet light tank, the T-26. With the MK VIc variant the Vickers machine guns were replaced by a 15mm and 7.92mm BESA machine guns which allow it the destroy enemy armored cars. Strategy and Tactics *The Vickers tank is deployed from Britain's Barracks, rather than its Armor Factory, which allows for quick anti-infantry deployment, and allied infantry support. *Their speed and relatively cheap construction cost make Vickers tanks good for routine Anti-Infantry patrols through sectors you control. *Vickers because of the low price and high dps against infantry, these tanks can be effective at fighting off an infantry rush. *As mentioned above, the Vickers is excellent in fending off infantry. Even one Vickers will be able to take on 7+ light infantry units. Pros & Cons !OBS! The tank in the picture is clearly the VIc model with the long BESA 15mm HMG, while it has the stats of the VIa and b model. armed with just a Vickers .50 and 303. +Fast, (lightly) armored and armed with 2 MGs, doing a total dps of 46 to one target at a time. +Deployed from the Barrack rather than taking up your time at the armor factory. -Although a Vickers .50 would be able to combat light vehicles, It cannot harm class 1. * In that case, it can still deal with Ha-Gos just fine. - It has the .50 rather than the Besa 15mm HMG, a weapon which would leave it able to deal with (light) tanks Weapons See also * * * Carro Veloce * T-26 Category:Light tanks Category:Barracks